Love is stronger
by StoryReader888
Summary: A request from quizilla. UlquiorraxOC


**ForeverInMyWorld** on quizilla.

* * *

Tears pooled in Luna's eyes, clouding her vision. It was beginning to sting, but she didn't care. That small amount of pain was nothing compared to what Ulquiorra must be feeling.

She clenched his black hand tighter, the tears cascading down her red cheeks.

Why did this have to happen?

Why?!

She shook her head roughly, looking into his yellow eyes. Her free hand brushed his black bangs out of his face before resting on his cold cheek.

Her mind was reeling, trying to think of some way to save his life, but she knew that there was nothing she could do.

It was too late, and she knew it.

Her eyes widened when his body started to disappear into thin air.

"NO!" she cried, clutching his hand tighter. "Please, Ulquiorra! You have to fight it! Please... please... DON'T GO!"

For the first time since she's known him, a smile graced his lips. His free hand brushed her tear stained cheek and he mouthed her name.

She tried grabbing it, but his hand turned to dust in her grip.

"ULQUIORRA!"

Her scream echoed through out Las Noches, her fists hitting the ground as hard as her body would allow. Sobs racked her body.

She couldn't breathe.

She clenched her hand around her shirt, just over her heart.

It felt like it had stopped beating.

Ishida, though he didn't understand why she loved the Espada so much, felt his heart tug at his friend's great distress. He wasn't the comforting type, and all he could do was place his hand on her shoulder. It did little to stop her form from shaking.

That day, Luna thought her life had ended.

But little did she know, it had just begun.

* * *

It had been three years since Ulquiorra had died. Aizen wasn't dead, because it was impossible to kill the evil bastard, but he was locked up tight, deep below the Soul Society. Ichigo had lost his shinigami powers, only to be given a second chance by a man that had only been using him. Again, he lost his power. And again, he regained it.

Alot had happened since then.

Though Luna could never forget Ulquiorra, her heart had begun to heal.

It was a slow process, and she often found herself breaking down when she was alone. She had a strong support, though. Her friends were there for her the entire time, especially Ichigo. Luna knew that it was because he felt guilty, but she knew it wasn't his fault.

He lost control of his inner hollow.

That's all it was.

No matter how much it hurt to lose him, she could never hate Ichigo.

A yawn passed Luna's lips as she exited her apartment, stretching her arms above her head.

She was late for work again, but it wasn't her fault. She was finally getting back to a normal sleeping schedule, and she often ended up sleeping in. Her body was making up for all those months that she didn't sleep a wink, and even though he often scolded her, he could understand where she was coming from.

He may not have known the whole story, but he had lost his wife a year ago, so he was rather lenient when it came to her.

Something felt off that morning, but Luna didn't feel it, too focused on getting to work.

She definately wasn't a slacker, and she hated being late.

In her hurry, she ended up bumping into someone, not bothering to wait. She simply said her apologies and continued on her way.

"Luna."

She froze, eyes growing wide.

That sounded just like...

Slowly, she turned her body around.

"U-Ulquiorra..."

Tears began to pool in her eyes as she took a step forward. She had hallucinated his form before, but never this real. It was like he was really here.

"I-It can't be..."

She swallowed hard, quickly closing the gap between them.

Her hand shakily reached up, resting flat above his heart.

Thump, Thump

Thump

Her hand retracted like something had just bit her and her eyes stared into his. They were as green as she remembered.

She opened her mouth but nothing came. Was this a dream? Was her mind torturing her with a vision of her beloved?

No, it was too real to be a dream.

"Is that all you have to say, Luna?"

The same monotone voice.

The same monotone expression.

The way he said her name sent chills down her spine.

Only he had ever managed such a feat.

"I-It is you... Ulquiorra!"

She cried out, flinging herself into his body and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. Her tears soaked the white t-shirt that he wore, but neither seemed to care.

Slowly, awkwardly, his arms wound around her back.

Even his embrace was the same.

She didn't care if this was a sick joke.

She didn't care how he was here.

All that mattered to her was the fact that he was here.

He was alive.

And he remembered her.

"U-Ulquiorra?" she hiccuped, pulling away only enough to look up at him.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"For?"

"I-I should have t-told you back then h-how much I love you. But I... I..."

His hand rested ontop of her head, pushing it back to his chest.

"The past is the past."

It was a simple phrase, but it meant the world to her.

Her grip on him tightened.

She got her second chance and, this time, she would never let him go.


End file.
